Snow
by WinterierLionheart
Summary: Zero is working as a hunter and now his latest challenge is a Joan Night, impostor at Cross and now wanted along with several others for reasons known only to the Association. Of Course Zero finds his targets won't go down wiht out a fight. ZeroxOC
1. Walls

_Okay, uhm well hi. I warn you now that I am horrible at grammar I try very hard, but not much ever happens in the area of getting much better. I like really long chapters so this will be a bit longer than you might be used too. Uh, yeah basic story is kind of about love, and kind of about revenge, but a lot really about life and about a fairytale that should have been and wasn't. _

_Now I know it doesn't start out with Zero, but it will progress with him. I am introducing the main characters really and each through their point of view the only ones I won't do in first person is mostly Zero since I really never have a clue what he's thinking. I don't know how long this story will end up being and I really am not positive on where it's going. So yeah just bear with me and please don't hate on it. Okay thanks read, review and enjoy!_

1

Walls

~Tray~

I felt myself blush through the dark mahogany fringe I let fall over my face. The memories just wouldn't stop.

_He was sliding in to me. He moaned in pleasure I was in total pain. I was flushed everywhere as he gave that horrid smile as that sickly wet sound accompanied his first thrust. My breath was so loud in that dark room of his. The cold feeling of the wood of the headboard I was leaning against calmed me a bit keeping me at least stable to some existent. I wanted to turn in to the coldness if nothing else to escape the man in front of me and the scorching heat he imitated._

I kept my pretty little head down as the memories started to take hold again. Before him I was fine with myself. I was fine aloe. But now…it didn't matter now. Anywhere! Everywhere! If the memory hit there was no stopping it. At first it was just moments like these alone without others to distract me. But lately it was getting worse. Oh, it was getting worse…

_A growl rumbled through his chest as he slid further in. His hot breath was at my neck and giving me the harsh feeling that I was stuck. The realization that I was stuck here in this room with him for the rest of the night dragged through my mind and scraped its nails through my consciousness. My fingers shaking went to his shoulders to hold on for support. He chuckled softly and gave a quick thrust in acknowledgement. I bit down on a scream not letting it utter past my bruised lips. _

I was scarlet by now. I gritted my teeth and looked up. The sun not all too gently was sending its torturing rays out to me. I sighed and looked down at my watch. They were fifteen minutes late, again. Why did they even have to come here? There was nothing left to learn after so long of being alive. They should just learn to take life as it is. There didn't need to be explanations for everything. Of course never say that to one of those wolves. I scowled. A guard? More like a baby sitter. I let my head lull forward again to look down at the ground. They never even paid what we were trying to do much mind. Always just so matter of fact. They barely had emotions.

Distracted at the moment I looked over as a few students came walking out of the building. No luck unfortunately. The two young women passed both looking back at me. I smiled a confident smile as an ample amount of venom welled in my mouth. Both of the women had low tops showing that prime area between their shoulder and neck. If only … I…I smiled a bit broader as the whispered among themselves. The shorter of the two threw another glance over her shoulder at me. More venom welled and I felt the dry ache in the back of my throat. Oh to sink my fangs in to that! Then as it always did I was crippled looking away, the blush instantly returning.

_His massive fangs ancient as he was sunk in to the tender flesh of my neck making me scream as I threw myself back to the headboard! My hands searched for something anything to grasp, to hold, and to keep myself grounded. The room was so dark only the light of the moon to see by, but it was enough as blood started to pour down my neck pooling at my collar bone and continuing farther down shooting those few frames of light it caught across the room in gleaming sparks. I grit my teeth and hissed as he started to suck. I felt the pull of his fangs all the way through my body. I knew he must have used venom immediately as more blood poured from his mouth. The venom did one simple job. It kept the blood flowing. No clots and no need to open a second wound. He was in no way clean about the job. Most respectable vampires didn't let more than maybe a drop go to waste, but with him it was different_.

"Tray?" The sweet emotionless voice pulled me out this time as I looked up. They had finally decided to make an appearance. The two starkly pale figures stood side by side before me.

The one who spoke to me was Alexandria. The taller of the two most definitely she had a heart shaped face with very large eyes. She was staring at me with those shocking eyes. All of them had those eyes, absent of pupils and always shocking in the intensity of their color. Hers were a bright blue like that of some kind of child's toy it was so bold and blue. The bobbed bone straight white blonde hair she had was neatly done in a bright pink head band that matched the pink sundress she had chosen to wear. It was a bit of a shock to look at her bright dress set against skin so white.

The other was Mark. His hair unlike the girls didn't even have the façade of blond. It was as pale and colorless as his skin. Longer in length and wavier, his fringe hiding his eyes when need be and the back brushing his shoulders. His face like the girls was gorgeous and amazingly sculpted. Much like our race was having no flaws to speak of. His eyes though were the color of the deep ocean and like hers without pupils and shocking. His solid frame and broad shoulders filled out the bomber jacket he wore over a white button up and the dark blue jeans.

They were all like that. So different than us, distant almost. Like there was some sorrow every one of them all carried and every one of them breathed every day of their existence. All of them were like emotionless statues walking around as if the world were to end they would simple give it no more than a glance.

"Are you alright?' Mark asked me as I stared at them. His voice was smooth like honey, but void of all emotion.

"I'm fine." I said. I tried pulling a smile. Neither of the two smiled back at me.

"Shall we go, then?" Alexandria asked.

I nodded. The two of them started walking and I joined them. Like said I wasn't much a guard as much as a babysitter.

~Joan~

Have you ever felt like you were going so against the grain that you might as well be up against a brick wall? That's how I feel lately. Like the world is against me. How cliché. I guess I can't help but feel like this. Maybe the cause for this feeling is my age maybe it's my age? Nineteen isn't exactly out of the teens yet. Or maybe even my gender. We girls are a piece of work, really. But it could just be me. My spirit? I guess is what I should call it. Soul? Life force? I don't really care what people call it. I just know I can't get rid of this feeling. And whatever is causing it must have some grand amount of power over me.

"So from prophase we move on to…" I looked around the vast classroom around me. Three hundred students all packed in to one room huh? The professor must feel overwhelmed. Or on the other hand he hasn't seemed even fazed at all yet. Oh well. It doesn't really matter. But does it? I doubt he even knows my name.

I smiled to myself. What a world. I turned from the window to the classroom around me. It seemed as if every one of them was oblivious to me. I was in a room full of people and yet I was completely alone. I turned back to the window. I wasn't looking at anything particular per say. I was simply looking, that was all. I felt desperate. But not even that more like desperately stuck in a box. A glass box with no hole to breathe from, just the box. Slowly suffocating me and showing me everything I want, but at the same moment not strong enough to break out of my box for.

Suddenly the class was all up and leaving. I sighed. I hadn't even been paying enough attention to know it was time to leave. I stood lazily placing the notebook back in to my back pack and puling on the light jacket before pulling the backpack on. Nothing was really in it. I pulled out a compact from my jacket pocket and opening it. My clearly feminine face stared back at me. coal black hair and gray eyes absent of pupils. I checked my make up and fixed a spot in my hair before starting out.

I pushed open the old oak doors with a heave to stop as I saw him. Yagari. I sighed yet again today. A hunter, this is just perfect like I already don't have enough problems. At least it's some sort of a change. I took in a breath and started forward. Yagari faced me. I pointed my eyes forward and tried not to notice him, walking swiftly past to stand at the end of the side walk.

"So you're not even going to say hi, huh?" the older man said to me. His voice harsh and gruff.

'I'm waiting for my escort." Is all I could find to say.

"I can see that." He said in his rough voice. I heard him move his boot, it ground against the sidewalk. I rolled my eyes stupid human still smoking those awful things. I stayed silent though, looking forward.

"I need to talk to you, Joan." I didn't even blink as he spoke.

"Talk, I'm listening, but make it quick my escort will be here soon."

"Escort? Is that what you call your body guard." Ouch, that struck a nerve. I took in a breath, but didn't bite back.

Through gritted teeth several moments later I answered. "What do you want, Yagari?"

"I told you, we need to talk."

I spun on my heels this time. "About what?" I hissed at him.

He let out a whistle. "Wooh we! I forgot how demonic your kind looks when you're mad. You could possibly be worse than vampires."

"Yagari!" I let hiss out again. I brought my full height up as I glared at him. I still would possibly only go to his chest if I was lucky.

He smiled, but spoke in a much more serious tone now. "Zero is on the move, Joan."

"So?" I said in an acidic tone. "I'm not a vampire he's no threat to me!"

"Does he know that? You were one of the few of your kind willing to try Cross Academy. How is Zero to know you're not a Vampire?"

"He's one himself. He'll know." I said crossing my arms. Yagari wasn't giving up lowering his chin to stare his one crystal clear blue eye at me from just underneath that hat.

"Are you sure about that?"

I stopped flustered. He smiled at my reaction.

"Most Vampires can tell!" I spat out a second latter.

"What about the ones that weren't raised to stay away from you?"

Oh, I wanted to hiss at him at that moment. "What is this really about Yagari? You and I both know I can find a way to deal with Zero."

Yagari smiled. "The Council knows you're still alive. All five of you."

I snorted. "So?"

"The Association knows as well." He said matter of fact.

"I can see that." I sarcastically shot back.

"Do you really have that much faith in that little guard you've all rounded up?" He asked, his tone a bit unclear.

"I trust Aiden."

"And the rest?"

I was getting furious. "Look! They volunteered for this! We're not forcing them to do anything! If our elders weren't so worried about us we wouldn't even have to worry about a stupid guard! We can take darn well good care of ourselves!"

"And when one of you becomes a feeder then what?" He said it all like he was just pointing out another fact.

"That won't happen! It hasn't happened!" I retorted.

"And when it does?"

"I told you that won't happen!"

"Oh, but it will! You and I both know the second one of those leaches sink their fangs in to one of you _wolves_, " He spat the word out like a curse. "They won't be able to ever stop. Those vampires know your value and they know your weakness. It won't be long until the Council sends someone after all of you."

"Then when that happens we'll disappear. Just like always we'll go north to escape them."

"The Association also is becoming aware of your value." I stopped a this. I let the pride go as I looked to the ground.

"Is that where Zero comes in?" I asked.

"Sharp as a tack, that you are." He said with a bit of sarcasm.

I looked up in to that one clear blue eye. The patch over the other eyes starring equally back at me.

"We won't run." I said.

"It doesn't matter; He only has orders to go after you and your elder brother."

I looked to the ground again pondering that. "We've worked too hard to get where we are now."

"And you've all done well for your kind. No trouble for almost a hundred years all thanks to your families efforts." He really did sound like he was impressed about this.

"Mark won't leave Alexandria. She's too vital to us."

"And you won't run?" he fished around in his trench coat for another cigarette.

I shook my head. "I have nowhere to run too. Unlike my Brother I was raised among humans. To be forced in to the Siberian would kill me." I sighed.

It was quiet for a long moment before after taking a long drag he spoke. "Do you trust Aiden enough?"

I looked up to answer.

"Trust me enough to what?" a silken, but deep voice asked. I turned to see the mahogany haired Vampire Yagari had been speaking of standing a few feet from me. His dark brown eyes and broad frame pointed towards Yagari. He was ready to strike at any moment.

Yagari faced him head on in the silent challenge, changing his stance ever so slightly. Dealing with one of us was one thing for Hunters, but with a Vampire was a completely different matter. The true hostility of the two creatures started to bear their ugly fangs, and not just vampires are the ones to do so and hiss while doing it. Yagari spoke with force and determination now.

""I was just asking if Joan trusted you enough to be able to depend on you when she needed you."

Aiden's beautiful brow tightened and his nose flared a bit. "She can trust me plenty enough."

"And when you're so thirsty you can hardly stand to look at her?" Aiden looked as if he were going to strike at these words.

"Yagari!" I hissed. "Aiden has never drunk from me and he has never even tried or asked too." I said feeling as if I need to defend my lifelong friend.

Silence followed this statement. After a few moments later Aiden broke our noise limit, as his shoes clicked against the sidewalk. He took several steps closer to me placing his arm protectively over my shoulders. He was silently declaring he would never betray me.

At this Yagari sighed. "Alright then. I've delivered my message. See you around Joan." He said before slowly drifting off and away from us. As he left Aiden dropped his arm down to his side. A second later he was shoving his hands in to his dark jeans pockets.

"I'm guessing he didn't bring good news?" Aiden said looking down at me.

I shook my head my long black hair moving smoothly with my head. My long fringe dusting over my eyes. "No, He didn't"

Aiden sighed looking to the ground. "The council?" he asked.

"How much did you hear?" I asked my dark gray eyes turning to him.

"Not enough to glean any information out of."

"Alright then. Call your brother, Tray. I need to talk to my sibling."

"Alright." He said and started searching for his phone.

I looked up at the sky. I still felt like I was in a glass box.

~Zero~

Zero touched down in London, only a few hours prior to his current situation. Having only been in his hotel room for that amount of time or less counting travel and getting through customs he had accomplished a lot. He sat now at the small desk in the room looking at the Laptop he had set up in front of him. His fingers flew over the keys typing his location and status. The Association on the other end quickly informing him.

Two Years out of Cross Academy and the memories were still fresh. The girl, no his target had gone there. A Young Vampire named Joan Night. Her and her Brother Mark Night had both been students in the Night class. Zero remembered the two only vaguely. They hadn't been in the prominent group of the Night Class and to his knowledge had left the year before everything started happening. He was never informed why they had left. To his knowledge they were still young enough to continue attending at that point. It was too fishy. Zero was certain they had nothing to do with what happened the next year, but things still didn't add up. If these two were such a threat why were they let in to Cross to begin with and why were they not in league with Kaname and Yuuki now? Kaname wasn't stupid. He would have wanted to keep these two in close check if they were a threat.

Zero stopped typing and pressed send. A few seconds later the information started to download from headquarters. He perused through most of it. Taking in important details. Immediately he found a shocking pattern. She had worked in Prague for a year. Lived in Paris for a few months. Had a land line in Athens for a few years. Another job in Venice then in Florence this time lasting three years between the two and every other time she just seemed to float from place to place. She was erratic and unpredictable. No pattern no obvious connections to anyone place.

The boy on the other hand was the complete opposite. He had spent a majority of his life in Moscow and St. Petersburg. He had had a land line and a job in both places.

Then they both just seemed to change completely and out of the blue attend Cross. That wasn't the only thing the bothered him. Vampires liked to keep records maybe even more than humans did. There was no birth certificate for either of the two and no heritage chart. Completely out of character for a Vampire. But still why go to Cross. In doing so they both broke their patterns of living. The boy moving out of Russia and only staying in one location for about two years. That wasn't odd for the girl except she seemed fond of Europe and chose to go to Japan? Why? And after Cross they suddenly were moving as a pair and too often for the boy and not often enough for the girl.

Zero shook his head. None of that mattered. He knew where they were now and in a matter of time they would be taken care of. He sighed as he stood from the desk looking over to the window. He walked to it placing his arm on the glass leaning his forehead on his arm. London shown up at him through the glass, lights winking on and off. His silver eyes scanned the scene. He felt the chill of the window through his arm. He stepped away from the window letting himself fall on to the bed. Looking to his side he saw the gun. He picked it up and examined it.

The next bullet to come from this would be for Her. He decided. He furrowed his brow. She would be the first to die.

_Well hope you liked it. Review motivate me to write so if you want to know some more of the story, or have some exciting ideas maybe give me a shout out. _


	2. History Lesson

_So now on to Chapter Two. The plot really gets started here and things start rolling. In this one you find a little more about what they are what they were doing at Cross and where they are all going. Zero does make his appearances of Course but not majorly until the end of this Chapter. Don't' worry after this one Zero will have a much more Star role to put it plainly. Read, review, and enjoy! _

2

History Lesson

~Joan~

Aiden and I quickly made our way through the small coffee shop to the table with Ra and Annabel. As we found them we quickly took our seats around the table our selves. Earlier I had had Aiden call Ra to fill him in a little and now from the looks of it Ra had filled in Annabel.

I looked to Ra first his tanned skin odd for a Vampire, but of course according to him he wasn't always Vampire. He was easily the biggest man in the room though his height easily passing six feet. He had broad sculpted shoulders to match his beautiful face. Roman he claimed. But I trusted little he said about his past. He was one of the older ones. He was nigh almost an ancient. He turned those glacier blue eyes on me and gave me a crooked smile underneath his head of wavy gold spun locks. I gave a slight smile back. He gave me a flirty wink. I rolled my eyes at his constant need for playfulness, looking to the small girl seated next to him.

Annabel was the youngest among us and the most vulnerable, being the one who hadn't attended with us to Cross academy. I looked over at the small girl. Golden blond hair that seemed to be spun from rays of sunshine. That color so rare to find among our kind. She had pinned half of it back in a baby blue ribbon to match her beautiful baby blue eyes. She was wearing a simple dark green school girl's uniform that clung to her small and simple frame. She was looking down at her lap fiddling with her fingers. She looked scared and worried.

I touched the girl lightly on the shoulder. She looked up at me. I smiled at her. She shyly and a bit reluctantly smiled back after a few seconds.

"We'll be alright." I told her.

She nodded and gave me a bit more promising smile this time.

I continued smiling back and turned to look up at Aiden; he looked grim. He and I must have both been thinking the same thing. We have to get this child out of here before the fighting starts. I glanced out of the windows. Yagari was an old friend and now I was glad of that. Warning us took a lot of guts. The Hunters Association won't be happy with him at all. I hope he isn't punished for his actions.

~Alex~

Tray was still slightly flushed as the three of us continued to the coffee shop. I watched him for a few more moments before turning to my companion, Mark. Mark as always with out his sister looked worried and a bit off. He didn't need the girl to survive he just…he was an older brother and he worried. Ever since attending Cross the two had formed a nigh inseparable bond. He had his arms crossed in the air hands on the back of his head as we walked. The silence between all of us was a bit scary to me. I wanted to say something. Of course I knew that wouldn't make it any better in the end. Then again it would make me feel better.

"Tray?" I asked softly. The vampire turned his dark brown eyes on me. His mahogany hair slightly tousled from his lack of caring. It amazed me how much the Gates Brothers looked alike yet were so different. Aiden was careful and completely committed to Joan. Tray on the other hand was reckless. He unlike his brother was prone to trouble and confrontation. He was ready to let loose at any second instead of thinking his actions thoroughly through.

"Yes?" he said.

"Why did Aiden say we had to meet him here?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know exactly. He just said it was important."

"oh." I said thoughtfully then asked again. "Do you think it may have something to do with the council?"

At this Tray went scarlet. He quickly turned away. Even Mark looked to have noticed. "I—I –I don't know."

I locked eyes with my companion for just a brief second before turning back to Tray.

"Tray, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he hissed back and letting his head drop hiding his face from the two of us.

I was about to ask more when Mark touched my arm. He shook his head at me when I looked at him and I dropped the subject. Luckily when I looked up I saw the small shop. Through the window I saw sweet little Annabel seated next to the shocking lithe form of Joan. Her cold coal black hair was hard to miss. Aiden and Ra sat opposite. I smiled as I saw them.

Joan was an interesting character. Everyone around her grew so fond of her so quickly. But for our kind she was so different. Mark never spoke much about his little sister. The most he had said to me was when he mentioned that when his parents decided to split his father took Joan and after that he only saw her about twice a year at least that was up until Cross. Then again weird stuff always came from the Night Family. They were one of the old families. Mark says they were one of the first generation. According to him they have record from even before Vampires.

I sighed. The whole start of trouble was those leaches. If they would just leave us alone for once. We never tried to hurt them or feed off of them.

Tray opened the door to the small shop and let himself in. Mark held the door for me and with a whispered thank you I continued in, Mark quickly behind me. It was extremely crowded in the small shop, but that was how Joan liked it. There was a chance someone might overhear us but most were lost in their own conversations and with all the chatter and noise it would be harder to eavesdrop on the table in the corner.

We continued back to the table. Tray sat next to his brother and Mark next to him turning to Joan. I sat between Joan and Annabel.

"So?" Mark asked.

Joan took in a long breath. "They found us."

"Damn." Ra swore.

"Did Yagari, tell you who exactly leaked?" Aiden asked. From His face I could tell he was furious about this little bit of information.

Joan shook her head. "No, but it doesn't matter. They've send a Hunter for me and Mark."

"A Hunter?" Ra asked in confusion. "But why? You're not Vampires. I would think it would be the Council to come after us first."

At that moment we all looked up as two figures made their presence known stepping up to the table. Joan smiled and stood. The Vampire of the two, Katrina, smiled at her and the brunette next to her extended his hand. Joan shook it vigorously.

"I'm glad you came Christophe." Joan said.

"My Pleasure." Said the man. His bright green eyes shifted around the table, absent of pupils. He quickly pulled up a couple of chairs holding the first out to the Vampire. She was tall and very slender. He blood Red hair was long and straight. It contrasted with her pale blue dress and matching white jacket. The man sat in the other chair next to her. He was well dressed in a suit, without a tie but still classy.

"Please, continue." He said to Joan.

"Very well." She said. Then turned to Ra. "The Association wants us dead, the Council wants us alive, or at least still breathing. I doubt they would care to have any of us conscious."

Ra replied. "Do you know if the council has sent anyone?"

"I don't know." Joan looked over to Aiden. He shook his head.

"Not to my knowledge. They haven't." I stole a glance at Tray. The boy was blushing furiously again. Leaning over his knees he had his face towards the floor trying not to be noticed.

"The question, now it would seem," Christophe asked. He had a deep voice with a subtle Russian accent, still present, whenever he said certain words. "To where do we go from here?"

We all looked to Joan. Christophe was the oldest of us all that had decided to try the outside world, but everyone knew it was Joan that we depended on. She had lived out here for years. She had more importantly _survived_ out here for years and had even managed to help all of us do the same. She was the force that kept us going. She was the one we all admired and even a bit hated. We all knew it. She was the one out of all of us that would never give in and go back to our secret cities, our home Russia, where we had old territory and old magic to keep the leaches away. She would be the one to keep her freedom if any of us would.

"Christophe I won't ask you to stay." Joan said sincerely. "I won't ask any of you too. The Homeland is a safe place. They can't touch us there." She hung her head. "But I won't run."

Christophe nodded. "I—" he said wearily. He looked over to Katrina who stared back with magenta eyes. "I could not return now even if I wished it." He turned to Joan. "But this is too dangerous here. I have survived for almost four hundred years and I will not surrender my life now."

"Who says it will come down to that?" Ra hissed. "We're here to defend you we can do our jobs." He stole a glance to each of the other Vampires.

"Ra." Christophe said. "I admire what you are doing, but if the council truly wants us then they will find us. I have been in their custody before and I did not enjoy it." He looked to Katrina again. "I will go back to Russia. I will be safe enough in Moscow."

Joan nodded. "Alright." She said. Ra shot her a venomous glance. "But I would ask you to take Annabel with you." She said.

"No!" Ra roared at her. "She is my charge I can defend her! I can keep her safe!" he hissed.

Aiden replied this time. "Not against the council. They'll send them in hordes! We can't fight that."

"You say that and yet you're not the one being ripped from your charge!" Ra was getting really heated.

Aiden just looked to Joan. "Joan?" he said.

She sighed looking weary herself. "Aiden I will allow you to travel with me as long as you wish to continue to do so."

"Ra, I will take care of her." Christophe said.

Ra looked furious. "And what am I suppose to do just watch as she gets whisked away in to the night!"

Katrina spoke for the first time then turning to the small blonde girl. "Annabel, what would you like to do?"

The poor girl looked scarred to answer she looked to Joan who only stared back and then to Ra who turned his face away. "I—" she faltered. "Ra..." she said softly almost already to the point of tears. Finally she just looked to her lap whispering. "I want to go home."

Ra looked down at her his face softening. "Is that the consensus than? Are we all just going to turn tail and run? Go back to where they can't find you and stay there till you rot." He looked down at Annabel again then back up at Joan.

"I won't run." She made the statement yet again.

"Neither will I." I suddenly felt the urge to speak. Everyone turned their eyes on to me.

"Mark?" Christophe looked to the pale haired boy.

He looked up and met his gaze. "I'll stay." He said simply.

The brunette stood. "Alright then, it would seem there is nothing further to discuss. Come Annabel." He said holding his hand out to the little girl. Katrina stood also and they prepared to leave.

"Wait," Ra, said. He glared up at the two standing. "We'll all see you off tonight to be safe."

"Very well. We will take the train just to be safe." He still reached out to Annabel.

Ra then stood. The girl reached for his hand and stood too. "I can at least protect her until tonight." He hissed.

Christophe looked a little perturbed, but he and Katrina quickly took their leave.

Joan stood a second later and Mark did the same. Taking their lead the rest of us all stood. Tray standing last and keeping his head still bowed. So this is where the five of us split ways. After four years of trying of fighting for our freedom we had lost at what could turn out to be just a simple scare.

~Three years Prior~

~Joan~

"I don't like these uniforms!" Aiden Complained.

I rolled my dark gray eyes over to him. "They are not that bad."

"They are too formal." He said as he tried loosening the red tie at his neck.

"Just take the tie off!" Ra said as he joined us at the bottom of the staircase. He himself not wearing the red tie to accompany his white uniform and black shirt underneath. I glanced to the other Vampires in the room. We had survived this long at least. Kaname still hadn't found out as of yet. Of Course who knows how long that will last? I looked to the floor. I just kept running the gain through my mind. The longer we managed to stay here the better. And the longer the Vampires here were around us the less they seemed to think different of us. It seems the elders were right. If we were around them our blood would start to assimilate to theirs. I looked to the window. The sun was slowly sinking.

Our Blood was an amazing thing. It was like its own entity with in us. Influencing our decisions, Changing and adapting to fit with our situation. That and the power it gave. If any of these Vampires really knew, what they had right under their noses. I looked to the stairs as Mark and Alexandria joined us, both dressed in the same white uniforms. I glanced back to Kaname and his group. All of them were waiting just as us to continue to class. I looked around our group. Mark and Alex were speaking in low voices. Ra and Aiden were fighting over some trivial matter and Christophe and Katrina like me were simply waiting and watching.

That was the one thing I never liked about Christophe. He was too overly cautious. Always waiting to be caught. A prodigy of the Elders, I knew he would much rather be in the Homeland at this moment. He had been raised to believe that we were always to be as trapped in that frozen expanse where they couldn't get to us.

Then the doors opened the first started their way out. I tugged on Aiden's sleeve and he quickly turned from insulting Ra to look.

The Vampires, Ra, Aiden, and Katrina formed ranks around us. We weren't taking chances. Staying in our tight little group kept away the chance of one of them getting close enough to realize we weren't what we were pretending to be.

Our heels clicked against the coble stone as we walked through the gates to class. Squealing screaming students all lined the sides begging for attention. If only they knew what they were asking to be let into. If only they knew what could really happen to them if they got too close to one of these monsters. Sucked dry, without even a chance. I looked around and caught sight of the tall perfect standing guard. His silver eyes scanning the girls he was keeping from hoarding the Night Class. His pale hair thin and straight fell over his eyes perfectly. I smiled as he turned his head and the black tattoo on his neck caught my stare. A Vampire in the Day Class and a Hunter. By far he was the most threatening to us.

He glanced at me suddenly. Without time to look away I saw it. A flash of red in his eyes. He knew. He just didn't know exactly what he knew. I smiled. He turned away quickly. As I walked past him I saw the flash again in his eyes. He yearned for blood. I looked to the ground I would have to be careful with such a sensitive Vampire around.

~Present~

I walked with my brother out of the small shop.

"How long has Christophe been Katrina's Feeder?" Alexandria asked looking over at us. Aiden and Tray were behind us.

"Not long." Mark answered then looked to me.

"He's broken the rules and he knows it. But I have a feeling it was a conscious decision." I said in acknowledgement to his questioning look.

"Then it is better he is leaving?" Alexandria said.

"No." Mark said. "He's simply running back to what he wants. He's being quiet foolish." Mark said.

"Why are you sending Annabel with him then?" Aiden said falling in next to Joan as we walked through the streets.

"Because," Mark answered. "She has a chance to still remain normal."

"Joan?" Aiden asked my opinion.

"Mark is right. We smell like you. We have assimilated too much to go back and be regular again."

"So you're saying you can never go back?"

"We can always go back. Even Christophe can go back." Alex said.

I further explained. "It's a matter of acceptance. We're tainted now, it would take years to assimilate back to our kind, but millennium to get them to trust us again."

"They think your traitors?" Tray this time asked from behind the group.

"In a way. You have to understand the Elders are just very fearful for the Homeland. Human expansion is at its peak and with Humans come Vampires and with Vampires comes our abuse."

"I thought you were older than even the Vampires?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, we are." Mark said. "and if the Elders would let the Stream go more powerful too."

"The Stream," Aiden said his eyes unable to read. "Your power source? For Homeland?"

"You remember well." Alexandria said.

Aiden smiled at her. "Remember yes comprehend not so much."

"It is hard to put a puzzle together without all the pieces." Alex said.

Aiden chuckled and smiled. "That is true."

"We are sorry for that." Mark said. "But the less you know of our kind the better. If you were to be compromised it could be detrimental."

"I understand." Aiden said.

I glanced over my shoulder. Tray was nowhere in sight.

"Aiden?" I said searching. "Where is your brother?"

~Tray~

I had slipped away from them as quickly as I could and now was trudging up the stone steps. The mansion in front of me was imposing on me. I felt heavy in the shoulders as I reached the doors. I hesitated looking behind me. I know I hadn't been followed. But... I didn't want to be here. But I did. The memories scourged through me again making me drop my head. I glanced at eh falling sun. It would be dark in a batter of minutes. I glanced back at the door. What was I doing here? He was here. I knew it I could feel it. I could feel it all the way through me, down to the bone and pulsing through my veins. I sucked in a stuttering breath stepping backwards from the door. My hand went to my face as what I was really doing started to set in. I wanted to cry.

"You've returned, I see." A cold crystal clear voice said. I didn't need to move my hands from my face. I knew who it was.

"Go away." I pleaded. I knew I must have sounded rather pitiful.

I heard a chuckle he was smirking at me I knew it. "Go away? But we have such a connection!" I felt his hand going to the collar of my shirt. I took another step backwards and turned away.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"Oh you wouldn't really like that that much Tray." He said confident. "Besides you came all this way!" I heard another short chuckle. "The least I can do is let you in."

I tried escaping his hands now, but the second his skin met mine there was no fighting it. I didn't look up from the floor as I was pulled into the house. I let him pull me through the vast house. I knew where he was going, but I didn't want to think about it and I knew once I was in the house there was no escaping him. Once we entered the lavish Bedroom I finally looked at him.

Tall and proud he stood near the window pulling the drapes open to let what little light there was left outside in. He was far bigger then my slender form. He was broad as Ra and tall as Alexandria. His shoulder length black hair was as dark as Joan's and thin. It hid his face falling over it. His dark obsidian eyes glanced over at my. His thin lips pulled into a smirk.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked playfully.

I blushed looking away instantly. I set my jaw burring my hands in my pockets. I felt ashamed to be here.

I heard his steps as he crossed to me. He reached out sliding a strand of my mahogany hair away from my face. I felt the cold sting as his pale skin made contact with mine. I didn't want him touching be but there was nothing to do. Demand him not to ever touch me again. That wouldn't get me exceptionally far. His cold fingers then touched down on my neck and started to move lower making me shivers as they ran across my jugular. I turned my head away but that didn't matter as his long fingers reached the top button of my shirt. A quick twist and the first two buttons were undone. I whimpered a bit as he pressed his whole hand across my collar bone. He stepped closer to me.

"Please." I whispered pitifully.

He smirked again. "If you wish" his hand jerked to my throat and hauled me to him. His lips met mine and were the first I felt as he dug into the kiss. I heard a growl deep in his chest. And tried pulling out of the painful kiss only to have him bite down on to my lower lip. I winced as I felt the blood. He broke the kiss and started lapsing at the blood immediately. I stayed still his hand still on my throat and his fangs still dangerously close to me. When he was finished he gave one last lick at his lips and purred softly in to my ear.

"Mmm…you were the perfect choice." His tongue then ran up the side of my neck causing me to shiver violently.

"touché." His said softly. "Calm down." He purred at my neck. His hand started down my shirt again as his head leaned on my shoulder. I felt his breath brushing across my skin painting every inch of me with fear.

"Please," I said again closing my eyes. "I don't want this." I pleaded as sincere as I could.

"That's what you said last time." His hand flipped a few more buttons free. His other hand was on the move now too winding between my arm and my torso he snaked it to press at the small of my back. He flipped another two buttons free this time sliding his hand in. I jerked at eh touch of his cold skin to mine again, a shock to my chest. My heart skipped a beat as the pulsing icy touch hit me. He then pressed his hand over the expanses of my chest.

"Think of this as a reward." He spoke moving his hand now to run over my skin. He stopped it just over my heart. It was pounding against his hand, its pace quickening.

I concentrated on still breathing. "I don't know how this is much of a reward." I breathed. I heard him snort and then he moved. It all happened so fast. His hand jerked out of my shirt on my neck again. But this time his nails dug in, blood pooled over my white shirt. His other hand then jerked from behind me and had my pants undone in the next second. I gasped as he jerked me to the bed and in the next second had me pinned. His mouth opening over my shaking frame and descended on a nipple. I hissed as he broke the skin and my fingers dug in to the covers gritting my teeth over the pain. His hand released my throat letting my head fall to the covers. They were now both busy at my pants. I yelped as he let down the zipper and one hand ran over the space exposed over my boxers.

He released the nipple a second latter, he then just looked down at me. I was lying horizontal to the bed. My legs hanging over the side leaning up on my elbows. He smiled at me. A gold flash in his eyes. He smiled wider showing those long fangs to me.

"Whoever said this was a reward for you." he hissed and lunged his lips up to capture mine. His hands then went to my shirt. He pulled the white fabric from being tucked in to my pants. His hands shoving the shirt off my shoulders, to pool at my elbows. He pulled out of the kiss to lean up on his knees pulling his dark shirt off and then coming back down. His teeth went to my shoulders nipping at the flesh. His hands on the other hand were now on the bulge in my lower half. I blushed as he rubbed his palm over the organ. Even through the fabric I felt the lightest of touches. My blush seemed to be spreading as he moved his mouth to my neck. He licked at the cuts his nails had left on me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hiss or moan. Instead I just let my head lean back giving him more room.

I was brought back to reality as cold fingers slid across my shaft. A moan escaped this time out of my teeth. "Ohhhhhh!" I gasped out violently. I heard his chuckle again and I looked down as his fingers started prying the lower half of my clothing off. He buried his face in the crook of my neck but I didn't notice as I watched his hands. One went to support himself but that wasn't the one I was watching. The one I was concerned with first kneaded at my thigh before dragging his fingertips up my shaft and to the tip. I gritted my teeth at the feeling.

"Damn it!" I hissed throwing my head back as he grasped my length. He started pumping a second later. I could barely feel his silken hair against my chest or his breath at my throat. All I was aware of was his hand. Up down, up down. It was intoxicating as he went faster and faster. I closed my eyes and fought the rising feeling in my abdomen. He stopped pumping and I thought I would die as he started palming the tip and playing with the pre cum seeping out. He drove his nail into the tip and I hissed in pain. Subsequently that sent me over the edge. I jerked and at the same moment cum squirted in to his awaiting hand. I collapsed the next moment, falling from my elbows.

I heard a snort from him vaguely. My vision was still blurred and groggy as I lay there underneath him. As I had expected I had come hard with him. Again. I barely registered what he was doing with his hands until a second later.

"Rah!" I let out as a finger was forced inside of me. My head lulled to one side then the other until I looked down at what he was doing. His head was still on my chest he was nibbling at my collarbone. I felt his finger inside me wiggling and needing the muscles from the inside loosening them up. That didn't make it hurt any less of course. My breath was still coming in pants from my release and that wasn't getting any better now. He forced another finger in and I groaned turning my head in to his hair. I was panting so hard now. It felt like I was dragging every breath in. It was like I couldn't get enough air. I cringed uncontrollably and my toes curled as he forced a third finger in. He needed and slowly he was starting to get up on to his knees. He nudged my head with his. I turned my head to the side. Vaguely I wondered when he had his pants off. The feeling was disregarded as I noticed he was up on his elbows.

I gasped as he abruptly pulled his fingers out. My eyes were wide and my breath still heavy. He didn't miss a beat though. He ran his tongue over my ear before returning his lips to it.

"And now to anguish!" he hissed in my ear like it was some kind of toast at a dinner party.

He slammed in to me that same second though forcing out a scream from me and ripping my insides. He didn't move then for several seconds to my relief giving me a chance to try to catch my breath. I swore under my breath and arm went around his shoulders for support. He started moving at first slow. Painfully slow. Pulling all the way out and then painfully back in. My eyes widened as he entered me again. I hissed as he pulled out a little faster this time. Then screamed as he slammed in.

I gasped as he started actually thrusting now. I was completely helpless. The old memories gone for the next few days this is all I would be thinking of. Every second and ever minute. No escaping it now. This would be bad in a few hours. But now I was lost. Suddenly he slammed in to my prostate. I let out a scream loud enough to wake the whole mansion and threw my head back. I felt his breath on my neck now. He was panting just as hard as I was now. He had stopped his thrusts at my scream then let out a few small laughs as if to say, "I found it."

I screamed again as he aimed the next powerful thrust straight at my prostate. He hit it so hard I was sure he'd ruptured it. I hiss and he rocked is hips back and then slammed again.

"Tell me, what do you think of me?" he suddenly asked.

My eyes popped open and I turned my head to realize he was staring at me. Our noses less than an inch away.

"What?" I gasped out.

"what do you think of me?" he said his face unreadable. "Or more importantly of us, sprawled like this? Engaging in an act so close to rape and yet so close to making love."

I stared at him searching his eyes. "I don't—believe I—get what you want?" I gasped.

"Yes you do." He hissed and thrust hard, making me blind. My eyes rolled and I had to think a few seconds to bring them back to the man in front of me.

"What I think of this?" I gasped out.

"Yes." He purred.

I let my eyes close for a second catching my breath and trying to think. That was disrupted as he slammed in again. I let out a feeble yelp and swallowed hard.

"Your answer!" he hissed.

"I don't—I'm not sure…" that was the wrong answer. He slammed in only this time he purposely and completely missed that small ball of nerves. It was hard though maybe the hardest yet. And I hissed in pain throwing my head and digging my nails in to his shoulder.

"I'm going to need a better answer than that."

I glared up at him, with burning eyes. "I hate you!" I let tear out of my mouth.

He suddenly lunged forward to capture my lips. He broke the kiss fast and thrust again hard hitting it and sending me reeling.

"Much better." He whispered and started slamming again.

I was close at this point ad letting my head fall to the mattress now I just let him do the work. The friction of the covers under me and the warmth I was now finally feeling from him caught me and was making things all that much better. Suddenly my vision blurred and I let out a groan as semen squirted out over our stomachs.

He smiled down at me still thrusting. "Still a little premature, but we can work on that," a few thrusts latter his seed burst in to me and the warmth of it made me moan.

I was still breathing hard and he slowly pulled his member out. I was bleeding again I knew it, but I didn't feel the need to tend to it at all. I let my head roll to the side. He was off of me and had crawled next to me collapsed and lying there. I lifted my arm up and draped it over my eyes.

"I wasn't going to let this happen again." I said.

He snorted. "Look where that got you."

~Zero~

Zero looked around the deserted university scanning for any sigh of life. He strode up the stars and in through the old oak doors. Both his targets attended this university daily. He needed to be prepared in any way he could be, for conflict if it arose. He scanned the hall and then pulled out a small scrape looking at it checking the numbers. Aimlessly he wondered the halls checking for exists and anything they could use against him.

After about an hour he sighed and decide to leave there was nothing else to learn about them now. As he started down the street he was slowly beginning to relax for once. The streets were clear and deserted. He liked it wasn't as busy. Continuing down the same street he suddenly stopped.

Fifty feet away a car had stopped. A tall brunette was standing next to the jet black car. A group was standing around him and a small blonde girl in the middle. They were speaking amongst themselves, but that's not what got him. What stopped him in his tracks was that as he looked at two of them he was shocked at what he saw.

It would seem his targets had come to him.

_Okay, until next time!_


	3. Dead Wrong All Along

_,Another chapter. Uhm I really don't have clue what to say. Am I really that bad of a writer? No jk. I knew this wouldn't be that popular of a story. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. It would hurt my ego too much to think about. And I can't let that happen! Without my ego I got nothing going for me! Ha-ha!_

_Okay in this Chapter we start off with Zero! Yay! He's at the first of the chapter not the last for once. Uhm, yeah there will be more info about their 'kind'. If you really don't care about the 'kind' why are you seriously still reading? I do warn you Tray just kind of keeps digging himself into a deeper hole, Joan makes a couple dumb decisions, Zero's throw around a bit, and someone dies!_

3

Dead Wrong all Along

~Joan~

I looked down at the small Girl we were all standing around. I smiled down at her. I stood a little from the group as she bid goodbye to us all. It felt like a Goodbye but almost something more than that. Christophe was standing next to his black Buick. Katrina was standing next to him. I glanced up at the two. As bad as I hated to admit it, it was better for the two to be leaving. If Christophe was Feeder now the Elders would not like that. Our project was hard enough with the Elders. A Feeder would just add fuel on the fire. But what was I kidding myself with. I had failed. In the end half of us was running scared at the first sign of trouble and they had a right too. The Council up until this point was thought to think we were all dead and buried. Sucked dry by their elite. So many changes now. I was sending Christophe with the information of our project. Our failed dream.

"Joan!" Annabel exclaimed and leapt into my arms. I hugged her back tightly.

"I'll miss you!" she said. I thought to myself how true the really could not become. Things are forgotten easily when you live as long as us.

"I'll miss you too." I whispered. She turned to the Buick then. And it hit.

The first shot struck the side of the Buick. Crippling the door leaving a imprint the size of a cannonball. But where was the ball? I shot my head in the direction it had come from. Three Vampires dressed in black suits stood fifteen feet away. I suddenly realized as the middle Vampire raised his palm and shooting off another round what they were doing. It was like a ball of compacted air. My eyes widened as I followed its path and saw its destination.

"No!" I heard Ra let out as the ball hit Annabel full in the chest.

"Scatter!" Aiden yelled. I looked to him then back at the three Vampires. At that moment shots rang out. I looked to the other side of the street as Aiden slammed into me pulling me into the alley ways.

Zero had found us.

~Zero~

Zero gritted his teeth and held his gun, Bloody Rose. out as the first shots hit the Council Vampire on the left they turned to him. His aim had been slightly off for the first time he could remember hitting the vampire in the shoulder. It had at least hit its knees and was now letting out a screeching hiss at him. He took aim and shot again the bullet this time hit the Vampire full in the face. Blood splattering the impact ending the man to the asphalt

"Zero!" Zero's silver eyes shot to the other side of the street. Yagari stood at the entrance to a small alleyway. Zero looked for the other Vampires; they were converging on one of the people in the group. A tall Brunette in a expensive suit. The man had a Long sword looked to be carved from bone in his hands. Zero looked closer seeing a Red Headed Vampire next to him hissing loudly as she was struck in the face.

"Zero, behind you!" Yagari yelled. Zero spun just in time for a Vampire to attack. He grabbed the Vampires face and slammed it straight down. The Vampire hit the road so hard it cracked and blood started seeping out from under. Zero looked around seeing three more Vampires booking it to him.

"Damn it!" He swore and let out towards His former Master. He dove in to the alleyway just as Yagari Let out a shot from his massive rifle. He stopped short realizing who was in the alley with him.

One of his targets Joan was thrashing and fighting as a mahogany haired Vampire tried to restrain her. She didn't even seem to notice him as the girl kicked and screamed thrashing.

"Let me go!" She hissed at the other Vampire.

"I'm not letting you leave!" the boy said in a strained voice.

"I have to help her!" she screamed at him.

"Joan, she's dead!" The other Vampire screamed at her now.

"No—" She hissed then suddenly her eyes seemed to glow. Her dark gray eyes shot silver and brightened up the alley. Suddenly she opened her mouth in something close to a howl, but more of a scream and revealed several long sharp k-9's. She slammed the deathly looking teeth down on the Vampire arm. The boy screamed in pain and let go. The second she was free she shot out from his arm and disappeared into the fray outside the alley. The vampire hissed in pain looking down at his arm. A small trickle of smoke escaped the half-circle shaped gash. A silver substance escaped and ran down his arm hitting the pavement and smoke emitted form that too. It was like it was acid.

Zero stared awe struck. He wanted to move a little from the silver that now oozed from the wound and onto the pavement, but he couldn't make himself move. The silver substance entranced him and held him as he looked at it.

"What the hell?" he whispered more to himself than anyone else. The Vampire raised his head looking at Zero, his silver orbs with his own two dark brown ones.

"It's what I get for messing with a Kyree." He stated. He looked down at the wound. His regenerative powers seemed to be trying to work, but the closer it came to completely healing the more the silver substance oozed out.

"I could use a little help!" Yagari yelled at the two.

Zero snapped back to reality as the Vampire leapt in to action flinging himself from the alley and also into the fray. Zero set his brow as he retrieved Bloody Rose and stood at the entrance of the Alley. There was close to thirty Vampires pouring out over them all. He sneered, pointing, aiming, and let as many bullets fly as he could get out.

~Joan~

I flung myself from the alley my true form already taking hold as my long claws ripped in o the brick as I clawed at the wall, anything to get me closer to the small limp body lying across the road. I flung my shoes off as the same started happening to my feet, with the pads on the bottom of my feet I ran almost silent now, but the long claws tore through the sidewalk as I ran leaving long gashes in the cement.

Skidding in the pavement, leaving more gashes I slid to her side. I crouched there for a second looking down at her body. She looked awful. Her eyes were staring glassy up at nothing, her mouth slightly ajar. Her chest was a bloody mess the impact of the hit having seemed to tear though her simple doll dress and then through her skin. The immensely dark liquid caught the moonlight and shimmered the beautiful silver property only our kind had managed to produce. I didn't know what to do holding out my hands out to do something, but not knowing how to do it or what even to do.

As I looked I saw the traces of slashed ribs showing and then under the shuddering muscle that could only be her heart. It was beating terribly hard. Each beat was sending more blood squirting out.

"Oh, Annabel." I gasped.

Her eyes didn't move they didn't clear she just spoke. It was a distant voice like I'd already lost her. "It hurts." She struggled to pull in a breath. "It hurts so much."

"I know." I said. I looked down at her chest. It was heaving for breath and her heart was racing faster than ever. The fur that had spread across my arms prickled as an attack soared past my head. My pointed ears flattened to my head as I looked down at the small girl. I didn't even know what to say. Do I lie and tell her it was going to be alright? Do I lie to her? Her body wasn't even strong enough to try regenerating. She was losing too much blood every second. I glanced at her hair it was slowly fading to silver. They were taking her. The Stream was claiming her.

"I want to go home." She whispered.

I opened my mouth to speak now. I couldn't find the right words. Her eyes started to fade. "You're already on your way." I whispered.

She smiled at that. It was slight, but at least it was a smile. He glassy eyes seemed to focus for a moment then in a whisper of wind she was gone.

I let out a solemn howl to the moon. Turning back to her I quickly closed her eyes. The lights from them fading fast. The silvery pale pupil hidden deep were starting to show. I whispered quietly to her. "Lyuben Candra take you."

As I finished opening my eyes. I looked up to see Ra throwing a fist of fire straight into the face of another Vampire. I turned hearing a hiss from my right. A Vampire his fangs bared and nails like claws lunged at me. I didn't have time to react as he leapt at me. Then a yelp and hiss as I barely caught a glimpse of mahogany hair.

Aiden slammed into the vampire ripping at his throat and sending him skidding across the ground. The vampire swore and lunged again. Aiden ripping his arm open again twisting his arm in the air and flicked it the silver saliva I had injected in to him splattered through the air. The Vampire unknowing still lunged forward. It didn't matter as he had little time to react. The silver drops hit his throat and awful gargling sound came from the Vampire's mouth. He dropped a second later the acidic mist enveloping from his throat. I leapt from my spot not waiting for Aiden. Hearing his steps behind me I knew he was close on my heels and I slid around the now almost unrecognizable Buick. I tore through a Vampire as he jumped at me. I sent him through the windshield as I vaulted over the hood and skidded on to the pavement. I quickly scanned the situation. Ra using his Vampire gift of fire was scorching through another Vampire. Mark and Alex were back to back. Alex already half revealed. Her long sandy fur on her short pointed ears standing on end. She wasn't using her barely extended claws instead her face was screwed up the Vampire in front of her dropped howling in pain.

Mark wasn't doing so well. His forearm was bleeding. His true form like mine almost all the way out. His feet were like mine now large and padded. He had his claws dug in to the ground to keep him from moving. His jaw slightly open he growled at the Vampire opposite. The claws on his hands were at the ready though.

I looked to the opposite side. I was met with worse news. Katrina was lying face down on the pavement a vampire had his jaws locked on to Christophe's throat. My eyes widened as the full realization hit me.

"We have to kill him!" I yelled pointing to the Vampire. Aiden nodded and we both started towards the sight. Three Vampires surprised us one lunging for my throat. I growled and slashed at his face. I missed and he made a try at me. I stepped out of the way and kicked into the air my claws on my feet catching on his throat. I clamped my claws down and let my foot fall to the ground ripping his jugular out and letting his limp body fall. I turned just to be hit with a fist full in the face. I swore and leveled my foot into the offending Vampires gut. He stumbled back and I used the opportunity.

"Yagari!" I screamed and pointed to Christophe.

The hunter turned his one blue eye to it raising the rifle and letting off two rounds. The shots slammed into the Vampires side blood cascading. The Vampire jerked, but didn't detach from Christophe. I turned back to my more current problem as I dodged another punch. Grabbing the Vampires arm I Slammed him to the ground and leapt over his body to Christophe. Damn thing just couldn't stay down though as I felt him grab my foot slamming me down just as I had done with him. I flipped growled and let my free foot rip in to his face. He hissed in pain and let go. I scrambled to my feet and ran to Christophe now. I hit the pair in the side. Ripping them apart. Christophe immediately slumped in my arms and the vampire let out a howl and gasped. I heard steps. Ra was beside me then. His palms out ready to throw a fist full of fire at any moment. I struggled holding Christophe's form the ground as best I could. Blood was staining my shirt and leaking out everywhere. Sticking and dripping everywhere. I tried getting a better grip on him failing miserably. Aiden appeared on my other side hissing at the thrashing Vampire before us.

The thing was screaming and cursing as it collapsed to the ground. It tried standing again as another wave of pain hit it. I heard Marks growl as he and Alex joined us forming a half circle around the monster. Yagari joined too as I heard the clank as he cocked the rifle in his hands.

The thing was now dragging his head over the cement and screaming. It rose up letting out a screech. Its eyes were glassy and filled with terror. Suddenly a gunshot echoed. The bullet hit the thing square between the eyes. Silver blood and bright red blood of its own let out from the wound like water splashing when you dropped a rock in. The light in its eyes faded and it dropped to the ground. I looked from the direction the bullet had come and came quickly face to face with Zero KiEdmond.

~Zero~

Zero still holding Bloody Rose in the air quickly clicked back the hammer a second time and redirected it. The thing wasn't even close to looking human now. What had been Joan Night was like some kind of half dog half human thing!

Two long pointed wolf ears were alert and pointed at him the fur on them as black as her hair tousled a bit as the wind whispered through. Her face was still mostly the same except for the same black fur sprouting thinly over the tops of her cheek bones.. That and of course the look of her slightly ajar mouth. Every tooth looked razor sharp and the longest two, the K-9's like Fangs were long, longer than any Vampires he'd seen. The fur continues down from the neck tuffs showing from the neck of her low tank top and across her shoulders going down to the paw like hand. Long black polished claws replaced nails on the awkwardly large looking things. The feet were the same way padded and clawed but massive. The black fur all over most of the exposed skin. White fur only at the chest and socks on the back legs. He eyed the legs. Slender, but the muscle was thicker than a human's. That's where the real power was he guessed.

The thing was holding its comrades lifeless body from falling to the ground. Not doing a very good job as it tried retightening its grip. It's now dark gray eyes again looked at him. The thing looked defiant like it wasn't going to give first.

Zero lowered his head a bit and raise his arm a little taking aim for the things forehead.

Abruptly there was a weight on his arm. Yagari had placed his hand on his wrist. Zero looked over at the man. Yagari pulled Zero's arm down and the two looked at each other. Zero scowled at the man simply then forced his arm out of his hand raising his gun again. This time he spoke.

"What the hell are you?"

The thing was still standing there looking at him.

It sighed before casting a look sideways to the crescent moon behind it.

"I am the offspring of the moon." She said wistfully.

"What?" Zero sneered. "What the hell does that mean?"

The thing looked down at the bleeding man in her arms. She looked sorrowful back up at him as she answered. "It means we are all dying over absolutely nothing."

Zero scowled harder. This thing wasn't giving him any straight answers. He opened his mouth to ask it again what the hell it thought it was doing, but stopped as Yagari placed his hand over Zero's wrist again. Zero glared over at his former master. What the hell had gotten in to these people?

"You'll regret it, Zero." Yagari spoke.

Zero narrowed his eyes at the man. "Who are you to tell me what I'll regret?"

He turned back raising the gun again at the same time. He huffed out a breath as he lowered the gun this time letting it to his side. They were gone. All of them. The dead man was neatly laid out flat on his back, his arms at his side.

"Great!" Zero roared. "Now they've gotten away!"

Yagari just looked at him before he started towards the red headed vampire lying dead on the ground. "Come on, we gotta get this cleaned up."

"What?" Zero demanded.

"We have to clean this mess up. If the police find this they'll be a lot of un wanted questions."

"They can come back here and clean up their own mess." Zero stated.

Yagari looked over at him with a accusing smile. "They probably would have done it gladly except someone kept pointing a gun at their leader's forehead."

"Huh. Well they ran like cowards, leaving their comrades bodies behind to boot." Zero said crossing his arms.

"No." Yagari said. As he walked closer to the red headed Vampire lying face down on the ground. "No, they're smart. They know that there is a time to honor their dead and there is a time to ensure that the living will survive." He bent next to the girl. "They weren't running because they were cowards. They were running because they thought you were going to kill them all. And all of them that are left know it now if they didn't then. They're the last of their kind."He out stretched his hand touching the woman on the shoulder. Abruptly she crystallized and then shattered.

Zero's eyes widened. "A Pureblood?" he asked.

Yagari looked up. "No. not yet at least. My guess is she was too young and hadn't drunk enough."

"You mean—from them?"

Yagari stood. "Why do you think the council is so fervent to get their hands on them?"

Zero narrowed his eyes. "The Council is gone Kaname took care of that."

"In Japan he did." Yagari said lazily. "This is Europe my young apprentice. This is where the Council began. It would take a whole lot more than one rampant Pureblood to do much damage here."

Zero bowed his head before looking to the slightly twitching Vampire he had shot in the forehead. The thing was trying to get back up. Yagari let off a Rifle shot hitting the thing in the chest. It fell back to the ground but still thrashed a bit.

"So is that-?" Zero asked.

"Yup." Yagari said and strode forward. Placing his boot on the things shoulder he shoved it to the ground. Then with his rifle gave another couple rounds off in to its chest. It gave a couple last horrible breaths before crystallizing and shattering.

"So what are they?" Zero asked.

"Well they're what Joan said they are." Zero followed him this time as he went to the man lying on his back. The brunette man lay completely motionless. His eyes closed. The blood coating his whole left side and most of his torso was an odd color. Deep dark red with a silver sheen. "They believe themselves direct descendants of Lyuben Candra."

"Lyuben Candra?" Zero asked confused.

"Like mother earth." Yagari explained. "In their language it means like 'Loving Moon' or something of the sort. The point is it's their Protector they believe. Candra looks after them and rewards them with what they call 'The Stream.' The energy source they use. It's believed that's what keeps them living." Yagari stuck a cigarette in his mouth letting it a second latter. "Damn things live nigh forever too. Joan said once that even some of what they call 'The First Generation' are still alive." He saw the confused look on Zero's face. "They are the first born form Candra. Almost all are in their council of Elders."

Zero looked over to the spot where the Vampire had formerly been thrashing and screaming. "Their blood, it does that?"

Yagari let out a puff of smoke before answering. "Alive, it's like steroids, except the effects are permanent. Drunk after they're dead, and you would be what we just killed."

Zero looked down at him for further explanation.

Yagari lazily reached down to the dead man's face. He lifted one eyes lid for Zero to see. He stepped back at what he saw. A silver milky pupil had appeared in the iris. Dull and blank, but that didn't make it any less weird.

"After death drinking their blood is like drinking poison. The raw power from it remains, but the effects are a bit different. It's like a Pureblood at a Level E. Void of reason or sense of consequence." He jutted his chin out in the direction of the raised eye lid. "That's how you can tell. Their pupils remain hidden under the iris, since the iris is so bright in intensity and color it drowns out the clear pupil. The pupils turn silver when the heart stops pumping blood up to the eyes. By that time their body isn't strong enough to separate the poison they carry—that's what Joan bit Aiden using in the ally—and their blood."

"So Aiden, that other Vampire, he'll turn into one of those monsters?"

"No." Yagari lazily said. "It was only a few drops just enough to make him a little grouchy maybe, but from the look of it his body with getting rid of the infected blood plenty fast enough. He'll be fine in a few days." Yagari took another drag form his cigarette, breathing out slowly. "Come on we got to get these two off the street before the sent attracts any more unwanted guests."

Zero looked down at the gun still in his hand. He pulled out the clip. He had four rounds left in the clip. He pushed the clip back in and turned to leave.

"I have to go after her." He said. "Those two are my targets."

Yagari stood looking at Zero.

"You're that determined huh?" he sighed. "I can't stop you. But like I said you will regret it if you kill them."

"Hn." Zero snorted and started walking.

It was raining like mad as we dragged Mark into the old church. It was the first place we found with an easy lock. Mark let out a soft but pained howl as we pulled him in to a corner. As I had expected Alexandria was a mess. The poor girl pined over him as me and Ra quickly started to remove what we could of Marks shirt.

We had ran from Zero and Yagari only to find a few blocks later we had been followed. Not only Followed but we were ambushed. Mark had taken the brunt of the initial attack. The problem was the initial attack had sent him soaring right in to a fence. Now a long piece of that fence was sticking out of his chest. From there we had run carrying him directly here.

Ra snapped the long piece off closer to the wound resulting in a groan of pain for Mark. I had finished ripping away as much of the shirt as I could. Me and Ra stopped and looked at each other. Neither of us moved from here. Mark moaned and gasped for air. Ra moved over to sit on Marks legs pinning his hands down at his sides. Aiden helped moving to hold his shoulders down. Alexandria quickly covered her eyes. I frowned then slowly grasped what I could of the crude piece of fence. Mark screamed as I tried tugging at it at first. It was stuck amazingly well. Aiden pressed down more on to his shoulders and looked at me nodding for me to go ahead. This time using as much strength as I could muster I pulled. The sickly fleshy sound accompanied my efforts as the piece ever so slowly moved out. My hands were slick with blood by this time as I repositioned my hands to get a better grip. Mark screamed and tried thrashing as I pulled harder now. He tried ripping his arms from Ra, but it was no use as the two Vampires held him down.

Finally after a third time of repositioning my hands and pulling the thing came loose spilling blood everywhere. But at this point I really didn't care. I was covered in blood. Between my own battle wounds, Christophe's, Aiden's, Annabel's, and now Marks, I didn't care anymore. I leaned back as Alexandra closed in. She would make sure the wound would seal fine. He would most surely have a scar from this. Something rare to receive in our kind.

I was slightly panting from my efforts as I sat back leaning against the wall. Aiden walked around Mark and Alexandria. Just as Ra leaned against the wall on my side. Aiden took up the wall on my other side and we all just sat there for a moment catching our breaths. Ra was looking at the floor. His face void of all emotion.

"We can't stay here for long." Aiden said looking out the far window at the rain.

"I know." I said.

There was a long pause from the three of us. None of us had much to say. What was there to say? Everything had been ripped apart in less than seconds. One moment we were all going to be fine and now three of us dead one almost dead and for me—nowhere to run. Aiden leaned his head back on the stone.

"Where will you go Joan?" he asked in a defused voice.

I shook my head. "I don't know. Back to Venice probably, Hide out there for a while, and then I may even get up the guts to go back to Japan. The Council I hear was obliterated by a Pureblood there."

"Italy isn't safe." Ra suddenly spoke in a gruff tone. Aiden and I both looked over at him. Neither of us had even thought Ra would be speaking for a while. Not after—after what happened. He looked up a second later expecting an answer.

"I'll-be fine." I sputtered out. "I lived there under the council's nose before I can do it again—"

"They weren't looking for you then." Ra shot back.

"Oh, well uh I—"

"Go home Joan." Ra interjected. He looked up at me again his iceberg eyes cold as ever. "Pack your bags and go back to Russia. We can't keep you safe here."

I looked down from his gaze. "I—I can't go back."

I looked over to Aiden. He was still having troubles breathing, but Alexandria seemed to have the bleeding under control. She had taken the lining of her jacket and was now using it as bandages. She was doing a really good job actually.

"You're right though." I said. "I was stupid to think we could ever be safe out here." I looked down at Ra. "We have to get them home as quickly as possible." I said.

Ra looked at me. "alright." He said.

I nodded too. Looking back at my brother I felt a surge of love. I had to get that boy home. I had dragged him all the way out here. Now I had to make sure he made it back where he belonged.

~Joan~

I woke my eyes wide in the night as I felt the first wave. I shot up. We had decided to stay the night in the church. But that wasn't what I was concerned with now. My heat pounded as a second wave washed over me. My eyes if even possible widened even more. It was like the Great Candra was alive with in me. I looked over to Alexandria and Mark they slept on soundly. Was I the only one feeling this? I gasped as a third wave hit. The Stream was pulsing through my veins in tune with my heart beat. I let my hand go to my chest as I tried to figure out what was happening. I looked again to my comrades. They still slept as if nothing was happening.

What was happening? What was wrong? Why? The Stream was valuable! Far too valuable to waste like this. I felt the surge of raw power course through my veins. I faintly started to ache. Then suddenly a fourth wave hit. This one knocked the breath out of me causing me to gasp for air. I was developing a headache fast. All that raw power so fast was taking its toll. I coughed and breathed in hard. I pulled my arms to my torso trying to hold myself together.

The next Wave I knew I only felt half of. It hit like a wrecking ball. The most power in this one by far, but with it the most pain. I was knocked unconscious from the pure impact.

~Tray~

I woke in the soft bed slowly. Lazily I stretched my arms out sitting up I twisted and turned trying to get all the kinks out of my back.

"Did you sleep well?" I heard his voice form the window. Turning my head I saw him standing leaning against the glass. His eyes were on me, but his mind looked elsewhere. He at least had a pair of jeans on. That was more than I could say for myself at the moment.

"Fine." I said still a little groggy. He nodded and turned his dark eyes to the view. They flashed gold in the light of the rising sun.

I moved over to his side of the bed placing my feet on the floor and stood. I looked around the floor for a few minutes then continued around the room.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

He looked over at me through the long black strand of his hair. "Downstairs with the rest of the Laundry."

"Churchill!" I shouted at him. "What am I suppose to wear till they're cleaned."

The older man smiled at me. "My dear Tray, Have you learned nothing?"

I glared at him but stalked over to his dresser. Rummaging through it for a few moments I found a set of the clots I had left here last time. I pulled the bowers on followed by the stone wash jeans and then the polo over my head.

"Why don't you want to wear my clothes?" he asked me giving a pout.

I hissed at him as I started around the bed looking for my shoes. I rummaged around looking every where until turning to him. "Okay fine, where are they?"

He looked over at me but gave a playful smile. "Looks like someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning, would you like to go back to bed with me and we can try this again?" he said a smile spreading with his thin lips.

I went absolutely red but didn't give in. "Just tell me where my shoes are."

"Why are you in such a hurry this morning, the sun's just raising? It's so early." He said wirily as he reluctantly pulled a white button up shirt over his shoulders and started buttoning.

"Edmond!" we both turned from our conversation to the open door a small girl stood there. The girl was small, with big light violet eyes and beautiful long pale-silver hair. Her hair was straight and thick. She had tied the top off in a bun on the one side of her face. She wore a light blue dress under a gray pea-coat. She beamed at the man opposite to me.

He smiled at her holding his arms out. The girl squealed with glee running in to his arms, hugging him fiercely. After a moment of hugging for a moment the small girl turned to me.

"Who is this?" she asked up at Edmond.

He leaned down speaking in her ear. But his eyes were on me. They bore in to me as he started to speak. "This is Tray. He's going to be staying here for a while." My brows furrowed as I was confused. "You see Tray here was around a terrible group of friends. So one night a few months when I met him I decided I would help Tray with these dreadful friends. And after weeks of trying I finally got Tray to tell me just who these friend were. You see he was very scared and didn't want to get hurt. I couldn't get him to tell me where these friends were until last night you see Tray felt betrayed and came to me and told me _everything_." He gave a devilish smile at the last word. I had gone completely red again, I wasn't sure if I was terrified or furious.

"What did you do uncle?" the little girl asked. Edmond looked at her and smiled before speaking in her ear again. His eyes straight on me.

"Well I simply had those awful friends taken care of last night." I gasped as he said it unable to hold it in.

He smiled wide, his thin lips stretching across his face. "His awful friends will never be around to hurt him ever again." I needed to sit down. I stumbled tot eh bed. Holding the banister as i guided myself to the sit on the bed.

Edmond kissed the girl lightly on the cheek. "Tray is still a bit weary, so why don't you run along and go see what's for breakfast and we will join you in a few moments."

"Alright Uncle!" the girl said happily hugging the man's neck and skipping off out of the room.

Edmond straightened slowly. I knew his eyes were on me but I wasn't paying attention. I was shaking. My entire body shaking like some I had been out in the cold for hours with no coat. I pressed my head to the banister closing my eyes not willing to look at him. I heard him walk to the door. He shut it with the faint clink of the latch. He then slowly came to the bed. He stopped before me crouching. He reached up to m hair. I quickly turned from his touch more than unwilling right now. He didn't try anything for a few moments and neither of us spoke.

He inevitably though broke the silence. "What did you expect from this?" He asked softly.

I still refused to look at him. "I –I didn't expect this."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I think being honest with you is the best right now."

"Are you not always honest?" I asked him.

"No." he said he reached up again. I didn't flinch away. "No Tray I'm not."

I shivered as he ran his hands up and through my hair, brushing it through my face. "I never wanted them to die." I whispered.

"I know. But then again you never wanted any of this to happen now did you."

I looked to the window. "How—"

"Do you really want to know?" he interjected me.

I looked back down at the floor. He was right. I didn't want to know. His hand brushed across my cheek.

"Now What?' I asked.

He stood taking my hand and tugging on it lightly. I stood next to him.

"Now we go downstairs and have breakfast with Marie."

I nodded and looked up at the window. The sun was rising now.

_Done till next time. Hope you liked it, and I encourage you to review, even though I know you probably won't. don't wory it really doesn't hurt my feelings that much. Haha! As if you even care! Okay sorry, lol. Hope you enjoyed it._


	4. Breaking Glass

_Okay so first and foremost I am giving a huge shout out to KayTester! She—or at least I think she's a she—anywho, she left some really awesome reviews on this story and I have decided she is awesome so Yeah! You know what, I've just decided? Lol, seriously what I decided while typing, is that I am going to have a reviewer of the week and they will have their name somewhere on every update I do that week! So yeah now you have HUGE—and as in huge I mean lame—motivation to write me a really awesome creative comment. So, get to it and here is Kay's feature—_

_**Reviewer of the week: …KayTester!**_

_Uhm yeah this girl is just awesome. Uhm she actually reviewed this story, and weird because like the day before I was think wow everyone just hates this story I should take it off and save myself the trouble of it. But then like miraculously the next morning I looked up my reviews, cause I mean nothings better than a review orgy, lol, I know only I think I'm funny—and all of a sudden I had to do a double take as I saw that this story had like three more reviews and it was of course KayTester, so go to her page read her stories, and tell her how awesome they are, I have finals this week so I am doing all I can just to write this update and all the other updates so I haven't read them yet, but believe me I plan to the second my last final is over, so yeah , read my story then go read hers. _

_Btw, uhm she is also featured on all of my updates this week since I know I couldn't possibly keep up with having a different Reviewer of the Week for every single story. That will be the same for every RoW I have, OMG I even have like an acronym for it now! This is the shiz!_

_Now here's your story:_

Snow

4.

Breaking Glass

~Joan~

When I woke I saw it was just barely morning. Aiden had his arm over my shoulders. I wasn't quite sure when I had crawled over to lay near him, but I was guessing it was some time after the shock had hit me. I counted on Aiden so it wasn't a stretch to think I had moved to him for protection. Aiden was just reliable like that I guess. Always there and always waiting to help me out in a bind. The fact that I had known this boy from birth I think made our bond that much stronger. He was my Brother in Arms. Every faltering step I took was made up by him taking a steady one for me. A watchman, a guardian.

I sighed. But now was not the time to think of my Comrade. Now was the time to think of the future.

I opened my glasslike dark gray eyes to peer out at the breaking dawn. The sun would be out soon and our one shot at freedom with it. The things hated the light. We—well we weren't quite fond of it, but we could manage better than they in the broad daylight.

Unfortunately that was becoming the least of my worries. The Stream. Our all powerful energy source was flowing through me like a river. I could feel it taking up refuge in every one of my cells. But why? The Stream was the most important thing too us. We thrived on it. We were still alive because of it! It was our cloaking devise, our means of adaptation and our means of self preservation. To let such huge amounts go like this, to be used and recycled by a simple individual. I closed my eyes letting the milky blank pupils under my irises look for me. Mark and Alex had it too. They were teeming with raw power. I finally opened my eyes and let the pupil seep back beneath my irises. Something had to be wrong.

There was no way the Council would let us have such power just to escape this situation. There had to be something going on in the homeland. But what? What could possibly be going on that would cause them to do this? This was too drastic. I slid out from under Aiden's arm. I looked over at him. Ra and he were both out, slumped against the stone wall. It couldn't have been very comfortable but then again, they were Vampires, and tended to sleep through anything in the daytime. Once in Greece I remembered him sleeping through an earthquake. And not a little one either!

I shifted my gaze to Mark and Alex. Alex had created quite the little bed for Mark using jackets, seat cushions whatever seemed handy. I smiled at my brother sprawled out on his back Alex curled up not far from him. The day the two actually admitted they liked each other would be the one day I'd start celebrating. God, I hated romance. It's like a bad play, that is stuck on repeat and only two actors that never wanted to get past first base for fear of injury. God awful, Plain and simple.

I looked to the doors then. I had reconnaissance work to do. I need information, from some sources and to arrange to get these two back home as quickly as possible. Pulling off my ragged Tank top and the ripped jeans I let myself slip in to a form not unlike our true forms, but more human friendly. I turned surveying myself in a decorative piece of artwork in the church. I wasn't sure what it was but it had a mirror. A tall lanky wolf stood where I was. White face, chest and paws, black mask and ears. The coal black color extended down my back over my flanks and thighs and down my tail. I cocked my head at the reflection. Dark gray pupiless eyes looked back at me. I looked much more regal in this form than I remembered. No matter. The stream was the only thing giving me the strength to hold this form anyway.

I trotted over to the door. And sat down. I wanted to growl, but I knew that would wake someone up. I looked at the door knob, menacingly. No wonder our ancestors gave this form up to pursue a life on two feet. I felt useless. Stopped by a doorknob. I lifted up on to my back feet and tried pushing the door open. My ears flattened no luck. Ra or Aiden probably locked it. Looking around I was all of a sudden was hit with inspiration. The stained glass windows shown their enigmatic enlightening stream of color down on me.

Trotting away from the old abandoned church if I had the composite to smile I would have done so. Behind me a rather large hole in the grand central window told of my valiant escape from the oppressiveness of doorknobs. I stopped and shook out the long fur I had again. A few small pieces of glass flecked out of my long coat and I trotted on in to the back alleys of London.

~Zero~

Zero had spent the night trying to track down the whereabouts of the girl and her companions. If he had too he would kill them all. But he wasn't going to fudge out on this mission no way no how. His efforts were to say the least, ill repaid. All he had really done the whole night was run into ambush after ambush of vampires. The council wanted them badly. And yet the Association wanted them dead. As always it was playing out in a grand play of bloodshed, and death only to show for it all.

He sighed and started out against. The sun was breaking through the horizon as he turned down and started through the back alleys of London.

~Joan~

After lifting some more suitable cloths from a distressed woman I was now walking among the masses. The very expensive designer zip up hoodie I had stolen was actually the best investment I found I probably could have made. I pulled the hood low and watched the crowd out from under it. It hid my eyes for the most part and kept me warm as I Continued.

I was headed down to my old apartments. Very old in fact. It was a Safe house for my kind. And not as in the Kyree, children of the Moon, blah, blah, blah. No it was a Safe house for us outsiders. A homeland far from our homeland. An old Shaman, probably of the first generation, kept it up housing freedom junkies like me. He claimed he had been doing it since the Homeland had been established. That of course would make the man over five thousand years old. That didn't matter to me though. I knew him. My father knowing having a small child like me out in the open was dangerous not only for himself but for me as well. So we spent the first several years of my life away from Homeland in that old apartment complex. In that time my blood had slowly adapted and I had started my ideas on having the chance to show others what was really out here. Well of course that has been a crashing failure.

I turned down another street and stopped. My eyes instantly locked on to them. Vampires are idiots in the ways of being a street urchin like I had grown up being. Rule #1 don't stick out. Three of them all standing talking to outside sales man. They were dressed in black and white suits. Black on black. They were like a sore thumb out here. I pivoted turning around and froze. My jaw went slack and my eyes widened. He'd found me again.

Zero less than a hundred meters away wafted through the crowd. He hadn't seen me but by now he had to know my scent. He'd smelled my blood; he knew the secret to the illusion. If caught I would be dead in his hands and there would be no rebound to freedom. I pivoted back the first direction and I just couldn't get lucky. I had forgotten to look down and now I found myself eye to eye with one of the three vampires. He seemed stunned for a moment that he had indeed found me. I Panicked and let out towards an alley way. My mind was racing but one clear thought stayed with me. I had to get them away from here. I had to get them away from the apartment complex. It was only a few blocks away. And I wouldn't stand to let others die because of me.

As ducked in to the alley way I heard the shot from Zero's gun. The bullet made a resounding impact in the wall just centimeters after me, but I dint' have time to stop and look I ran down the alley way grateful I had stolen Converse instead of heels. I skidded around a corner and down another alley. I smiled they couldn't beat me at this game. These were my training grounds as a kid. I was an expert at this maze of small street and narrow alley ways. This was my homeland here. This is where I had learned what being a Kyree was and they were not going to beat me at it.

I skidded around another corner. I could hear them running after me. I didn't care how fast I was going, the humans here didn't care and if they did who was going to believe trash? I smiled to myself. Come on you rats follow the food. Come and let me lead you straight to your death.

I soared over a fallen trash can and pulled myself around another corner, still grinning like a fool. Suddenly As I looked ahead I skidded to a stop. One thing I hadn't counted on I guess. Change. You can always count on change. An Alley that as child I knew was open had now been filled with storage pods. I stopped. I'd hit a dead end. One word came to mind, just one word. Fuck!

A moment later they had caught up to me. One of them was puffing a little but I heard their footsteps stop as they reached the mouth of the alley. I let them slowly approach before I struck. Running up one of the walls of the storage containers I jumped off and in landing I took one down with me. My foot going straight in to his face. As we both hit the ground I twisted my foot snapping his neck and went to jump from the body and continue my rat race.

Of Course, I didn't count on one of them having a knife. He struck out with it, prematurely though. He caught on to the jacket and I twisted my way out of one sleeve and went to pull my arm out of the other but the knife sliced through the fabric as I pulled and at the cuff the blade bit in to my skin. I jerked away at the pain, losing the jacket and breaking away from the knife, but that didn't matter. Blood sprayed out form the wound in large drops. The two now left alive in front of me were frozen. Their eyes locked on to my dripping hand. The smell engulfed the alley way. Now there was no two ways about it. They had to die. They couldn't know this scent. They couldn't know what we really smelled like. I turned looking for a weapon and halted myself.

Zero stood there very shakily himself as he stared at me. The gun in his hand was in a loose grip. His eyes were wide as he looked down at my hand then back up to my face. I cocked my head. He was just as affected at they were. I needed to act then. Before one of them lunged to drink.

Grabbing Zero's arm I held the gun over his hand pointed and shot. Twice. Landing a bullet in each one of thee vampire's heads. Blood cascades through the air on impact. The bodies fell limply to the ground. Zero was just as motionless as they were it seemed. I could feel his breathing on the back of my neck but I didn't want to turn around, more importantly I didn't want to turn in to him. I still held on to his hand over the gun. If nothing else I would keep it away from me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as he slid closer.

In less than a second my fears of dying were replaced. His free hand slid across my wounded arm and pulled the blood covered limb to his mouth. It was less than a moment before his razor fangs sank in to my wrist. This day was just not getting any better.

_Hazza! There you go another week done! Hope you love it! _


	5. It's in the Blood

_Right it has been forever since I updated this and well I'll just make this short. _

_**Reviewer of the Week! Thoth-Moon!**_

_Okay so this guy didn't review , but when I first started reading stuff on this site without a profile or anything he was who I read! Not strictly who I read but I loved his writing style and I loved everyone of his story and I loved him like period! He was who I wanted to be like! And guess what? I found him! well not in real life. If I had found him in real life I would have given him the biggest hug I could and told him how awesome he is! But I haven't found him in real life—we can only hope, lol. But I found his profile again! I'm so happy!_

Snow

5.

It's in the Blood

~Joan~

I could barely breathe as what was happening was slowly setting in. I started to shake as Zero pulled me closer. My hand was still over his clasping the gun. I glanced at it. I had to keep it away from myself. I sucked in air slowly and focused on blowing out. Just like that, in out, in out. I couldn't let this compromise me. I slowly moved to pry to gun out of Zero's hands. Zero was lost completely absorbed with sucking as much blood as he could from me. I knew it happened to all of them. If humans thought they went in to a blood frenzy by smelling them they would be completely terrified by what our blood did to them. It was like putting Heroin in front of starving heroin addict that had gone without the drug for decades. They went mad for it, not thinking clearly and over reacting to anything. I wasn't sure what the effects on Zero was going to be.

The boy had been human at least once but now? Well now was clearly defined he was no more human than I.

I was still concentrating on my breathing. Very soon I would start to feel weak I had to act before then or I would be royally screwed over. I tentatively worked the gun out of Zero's hand. He gave it to me amazingly without even a second thought. His arm quickly constricted around my shoulders holding me to him. I carefully put the gun on safety before shoving it in my jeans. I gritted my teeth a little as Zero let his razor fangs sink a little deeper. I looked around this was too dangerous here. I slowly stepped forward, pulling myself and my wrist from him. I winced at the sickly wet sound that came as Zero was forced to slide his fangs out of my flesh.

A small whimper came from the boy as I acted. His hand reached out but I backed up another few steps.

"Zero," I said tentatively. "We can't do this here. Its too easy to be caught, and far too easy for one of us to collapse." I was really afraid that I might do just that, but I was also afraid for Zero. I wasn't sure what effects the blood would have on him but they couldn't be good effects. He was have to change from a lower once human Vampire to and actual Vampire and my guess was that was going to be a painful process.

He stumbled forward another step. His glassy eyes were hazed with want as his feebly reached out his hand to me again. I shook my head. He was too far gone now. All he wanted was to drink, we needed to get somewhere fast. I glanced around the jacket was a rag by now and the two dead guys were covered in their own blood. I'd have to lift some more cloths if we wanted to get anywhere unnoticed. I looked up at Zero. There was blood covering half his face,, down his neck, and a bit over his shirt. I sighed.

This jack ass wanted to kill me so I had no idea why I was so willing to help him. I frowned, I hated him.

Then just to make my life better I heard the resounding sound of thunder. I looked up, seeing dark fast moving clouds. This was just beautiful! Now its going to rain and we are out here in the middle of London without even a jacket! FUCK!

~Aiden~

I woke slowly. Well no that is a lie, as always I woke up all at once. But I didn't want to move. I felt stiff leaning against the stone wall. But grimacing profoundly I got up stretching out all the kinks. I glanced around me. It was still day but the signature sound of rain pouring was all around outside of the church.

That was a problem. Yes it would Help him and Ra move faster but that also mean the Council and Zero would be able to move faster as well. He glanced back at his comrades and froze. He counted only three people. There was supposed to be four. His brow lowered. He quickly stumbled to Ra waking the man first. He wasn't sure it that was a spot on idea but he didn't care.. He touched Ra's shoulder and quickly tried to recoil.

Ra's hand shot out at mine grasping it very tightly holding me there until he could open his eyes. He looked up at me amused.

"What?" Ra voiced.

I froze a bit but shook my slight fear away before answering. "I can't find Joan."

Ra cocked his head still not letting go of my hand. "What do you mean you can't find Joan?" He really didn't look happy over the news flash.

"I mean I woke up and Joan was gone." I answered, trying to stand my ground against the man.

Ra quickly shifted his grip to use my hand to pull himself to stand. He quickly looked around himself. I watched tentively.

Ra was quite simply an Enigma to me. Far older than my brother Tray and I Ra's past was all but known to any in our little group of misfits. Ra never volunteered information beyond the occasional story and he never let slip what he really was. Ra had claimed that he wasn't always human, but then what was he? I knew simply by being a Vampire myself that he hadn't been a human. I didn't know exactly what Ra was and that scared me far more than the great northern race we were helping now. They were rare and mysterious beast that kept to themselves as long as you kept your distance from them. Ra was nothing like them. You never knew when Ra was going to act and what he was going to do.

Ra turned back to me. "We have to go after her."

I nodded to the two still slumbering. "We can't leave them though and no they can't come with us."

Ra looked back at them.

"Alright." I tried reading between the lines as Ra spoke. Abruptly Ra looked at me. I was startle flushing and quickly looked away. "We have to guard them." I nodded, looking at the floor. Annabel had meant a lot to Ra, and now she had left her mark. A few days ago Ra would have led the way, but now he was realizing; sometimes you have to go on the defensive before you can ever manage an offensive.

"Do you want to split up?" I asked not sure what Ra was thinking as always.

Ra nodded, stoic. "But not to find Joan per say."

I waited for the man to continue.

"You are going after your brother."

My eyes went wide. I defiantly hadn't expected Ra to say that. In fact over the past day or so my brother had barely crossed my mind. I sighed inwardly at the thought. My relationship with my brother was like the polar opposite to Mark and Joan's. I barely cared about where or what my brother was doing. Yes, I loved him and would die for him in a heartbeat but that didn't mean we were close at all. Joan and Mark on the other hand. They were Kyree so Mind Magic was common among their folk and according to Joan herself she'd molded a type of bond with Mark. They always knew of each other. Feelings and emotions were sent through the bond effortlessly. Mark always knew where and in what condition Joan was in—

I stopped. Mark _always_ knew where and in what condition his sister was in.

"Ra!" I exclaimed a smile broadening on his face.

"What? You don't want to go after Tray?"

"Tray?" I was confused for a moment. "Oh, yeah going and finding him. But back to Joan! We have Mark!"

Now it was Ra's turn to be confused. "Yes, Aiden, we still have Mark." He pointed to the slumbering two. "He's right over there with Alex, we also have Alex with us. Now who we don't have is Joan and Tray, so could we work on finding them?"

I shook my head at Ra's antics. "No, what I'm saying is that Mark and Joan are linked. If anyone knows where she is its Mark."

That's when Ra got it. He didn't say anything just fleeted to Marks side. He was never an exactly gently person, but I would have taken more care in waking the wounded boy then Ra even thought about. He grasped Mark's shoulder shaking him to a shuddering awakens.

"What?" he said very drowsily. He sounded half drugged. I glanced to Alex.

They had never let any of the Vampire acting as their escorts in on much of their methods or how they used their power, but what Mark understood Alex was a Healer. I wasn't sure what else she was but she seemed to be a very valuable asset Joan would insist time after time. They needed Alex. I always just wondered, why? What did this girl possess that was so vital?

I turned my attentions back to Ra as he started to speak.

"Mark, we can't find Joan. Can you tell us where she is?" I rolled my eyes. Of Course, Ra demands it out of the half asleep fellow instead of waking him up a little and asking for the information nicely.

"Joan—what?" Mark stared his yes half lidded his face in confusion. I sighed before speaking up.

"Mark, we need you to tell us what you feel of that bond you have with your sister. Where she is, is she okay, what she's doing. Simply anything you can tell us." I said in what I hoped was more of a soothing tone.

Mark nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. Ra leaned forward to shake the boys eyes open again but I was on it smacking the vampire upside the head, with a sharply whispered, "he's not going back to sleep!" Ra looked like he was about to shoot back a retort when Mark's eyes opened again.

"She's fine. She's blocking most sensory and her location, but she says what she's doing is important and that she's perfectly fine." Mark said, yawning after in quick secession.

Ra's eyes went wide. "You can speak to her?"

Mark turned drowsy eyes to him and shook his head. "No, she speaks to me. I'm not very good with Mind speech, but Joan is. She's good at all Mind magic. I can Broadcast but only emotions through the Bond, she can use it to communicate as long as we're not a strenuous amount of distance apart."

"Don't count Merlin out though He could Broadcast some nasty feelings right on to you if he chose." Alex said very defensive. Ra and I both looked up. She looked like a Lioness who had just found a couple of Jackals waking her defenseless sleeping child. And she looked poised to strike. Ra sucked in a breath, gearing up for the confrontation. I shrank back though. We were their escorts we weren't to be fighting amongst each other. I placed a hand on Ra's shoulder pulling him back with me a foot or so.

She quickly turned from the two to Mark. "Mark, please lie down you really need to sleep now."

Mark didn't need telling twice as he let himself drop to the makeshift bed roll again. In seconds he was out and Alex was to her feet.

"Alright, what all this about Joan being gone?" Ra and I scrambled to our feet. Alex was always the timid one…at least until now.

"She's gone, obviously." Ra hissed. I sighed. Really Ra for one second could you at least act like you weren't raised for confrontation?

I quickly interjected. "When I woke up I found that she was gone."

Alex nodded seeming to take that in to account before she spoke.

"We should leave her be then." She said with resolve.

Ra went to step forward and I stepped on his foot, stopping him instantly.

"We need Joan though." I pointed out. "If anyone can find a way to get you guys home quickly, it's Joan."

Alex nodded but didn't' waver as she spoke. "Joan wouldn't abandon us though; if she left she had to have a dang good reason for it."

Ra advanced only with word this time. "Alright, but we still need Tray."

"Alright." I couldn't argue with that. My brother, I knew could take care of himself, but more than that he would be very useful in getting these guys home.

I nodded set on my decision. "Alright, I'll go bring him back." I of Course wasn't sure where He was but If I knew him he was probably drunk in a bar somewhere. Well I'd just have to sober him up and drag him back here. He was going to help us. I'd let him do whatever the hell he wanted after this was over, but until then he still had to at least act like the boy had a little more dignity.

~Tray~

I watched the sun setting from the window seat. Only a day and I was already completely integrated in to the vast house. Make no mistake Edmond had made it very clear I was staying. I pulled my knees up to my chest. I wanted to cry. I very much wanted to cry.

They were dead. Every last one of them. The second Edmond had gotten the report he had forced me to see it. Now here I was. I'd ran away so to speak to this room. It wasn't the room that me and Edmond shared. It was a bedroom though. A very old bedroom by the looks of it. White sheets had been placed over much of the furniture. I had pulled off some in an attempt to make the room seem a little more inviting. In the end It was all to folly. I knew there was no way to make this in to home. Everything was to rich, it was too decorative. Aiden and I were raised as we were normal Vampires, not Nobles, not council members, just normal Vampires. Greater then human's turned for sure, but nothing extremely remarkable about our livings.

As I watched the sun sinking beyond past the horizon lines I realized I wanted it back. I wanted my entire childhood back. We were from Poland originally, my brother and me. Our mother had been very old for our kind. Our father, well he had little hand in our lives. Our mother had assured us constantly that he was of no great importance and that we would succeed without him just as we had always done. And that had been our life. We had lived in a small town house posing as normal human beings for my whole childhood. And we had been happy at it.

I let my chin rest on my knee.

Of course it hadn't lasted. Their mother, god rest her soul had convinced herself that she was no longer of use in this world. Aiden and I had watched her slowly starve herself to death.

I didn't move as I heard to door open behind me. I simply closed my eyes. He had found my hiding place. My grieving would now have ot come to an end. I shivered as I felt him near hme his foot steps sounding on the hard wood floor.

Edmond reached out his hand clasping my shoulder. I didn't have to look, I already knew he was smiling.

~Joan~

We (as in myself and the half starved, completely out of it, moron, I was supporting, with his arm around my shoulders) had barely made it up to the hotel room. It had taken a lot of effort just to get his wallet away from him. I hadn't realized it but now I did. He was getting drunk off of my blood. Well that's at least what I could figure. The more he got a taste of it the more he was starting to falter in his steps and the quieter he got. I hadn't heard a word out of him besides curses all night and now even those were all silenced.

"Come on." I said as I helped him over to the bed. I was glad he had at least gotten a room here in London. And I was also glad the room key he had had in his wallet gave me all the information I needed, pretty much. After that a quick trip to a pay phone and then just to hail a cab. I seemed like an easy enough task right. Well wrong.

Well there was the wallet thing. He did not want to give it up, apparently he had still been thinking at the time. So after a few very theify hand tricks and assuring him I wasn't going to run with the thing. I mean come on, petty thievery is so not my style. Well anyway let's just say that this little excursion went downhill from there. Ending in the cab ride which was excruciating. By that time keeping him away had gotten ten times harder. He wanted more than my wrist by that time. I have no Idea what the diver was thinking.

I lowered him down to the comforter and he collapsed on it heavily. I sighed and slumped down to sit at the edge on the bottom of the bed.

That of course didn't last long as a hand grasped me around the shoulders and hauled me to the top of th e bed pinning me under Zero's weight in the process.

"Ow!" I hissed as he very rapidly sunk his fangs in. he held my head still as he pulled his shrugged out of one arm of his coat then slowly out of the other. I hissed as his fangs sunk in deeper and winced as the pull of his sucking started to take effect.

I growled at myself inwardly. I should have shot the bastard when I had the chance. I hate being a good person.

_So there you go and hmmm I'm asking a question in all the rest of my updates so lets see…If you could pick a theme song for Joan what would it be? My answer is probably A Day to Remember—Have Faith in Me, but I want to hear what you guys think!_


End file.
